Nuckan
Nuckan Nuckan is a substance widely used in food production and substance production. Nuckan can be described at its base form as a kind of cross between mowed grass leaves or freshly shaved short hairs, thin and short strands. It is used in many types of food and substances and takes on many forms and flavours these are: # Nuckan + # Nuckan - # Nuckan * # Nuckan ÷ # Nuckan = # Nuckan ~ In food production: In food production various Nuckan forms are added to either create a sweet taste or a savoury taste. For instance the company who produced Freesh Bars made a few bars that included various Nuckan forms and flavours in them, all bars listed here: # Original # Extra Smooth (Rare) # Extra Freesh (Mint flavour) # Nuckan ~ Bar (Discontinued) # Nuckan ÷ Bar (Discontinued) # Nuckan + Bar (Very Rare) # Freesh Bolt (Energy) Other Companies have used Nuckan as a flavouring such as the famous Snake bar which used Nuckan + and Nuckan * in there various Chocolate bars. There are some other sweets that included Nuckan such as Xyalon Nuckan which is a type of chocolate bar that is very rare, they have been described to be filled with a toothpaste textured caramel inside that has pieces of Nuckan * involved and the Nuckan Divide which is a type of bar that is purely dedicated to the Nuckan ÷ flavour. As well as sweet, it is also used in savoury food production. For example Nuckan = can be put on crackers with side butter to make a nice savoury snack or a light bite at lunch time. Nuckan = is also used widely in curries and other dishes such as pies or bakes for either a gravy taste or a nice light salted taste in crackers. Nuckan forms and flavours can also be mixed to create many types of flavours and tastes, this is why Nukcan is used in food production. In substance production: Nuckan as well as having a good food usage has also been used in substances for medicinal purposes, but can also be either legally or illegally used to create recreational drugs like stimulants. Its massively used in the production of hallucinogenic substances such as Killgoin, Tills, Clambon and Freintol which actually allow the user to see objects not of this universe and with some users even understanding fully the concept of non-physical affairs. Uses with Soylent: Nuckan along with its uses in Food and Substances is used along with an equally famous if not more famous type of Xy called Soylent. Soylent and Nuckan can be made into types of dishes and are served in restaurants around the world, they can also be made at home with certain recipes being complicated to pull off but once eaten are apparently very rewarding. Knowing that when describing Soylent forms you have to add the famous "O" in the middle making the name "Soylent O Nuckan" for these dishes.